Warpath
Warpath (James Proudstar) is a mutant who possesses superhuman strength, senses, speed, durability, stamina, and reflexes. Biography |-|Original Timeline= ''X-Men: Days of Future Past In 2023, after detecting incoming Sentinels, Warpath warns his fellow X-Men about the impending attack. Together with Blink, Colossus, Iceman, Sunspot, Bishop and Shadowcat, Warpath holds the mechs off while Shadowcat warps Bishop's consciousness back in time. As Bishop's consciousness is sent back in time, Warpath and the rest of the team are killed. Having arrived at an earlier point in time, the team go to a monastery in China and meet up with the rest of the X-Men. When the decision is made to send Wolverine's consciousness back to 1973 to prevent Mystique from assassinating Bolivar Trask (which caused the creation of the Sentinels), Warpath and the rest of the team are charged with guarding the monastery. Using his senses, Warpath detects the arrival of a huge Sentinel army. During the ensuing battle, Warpath is killed yet again. However, due to an altering of the timeline, the war never takes place, thus preventing Warpath's death. |-|Revised Timeline= Warpath's whereabouts remain unknown in the new timeline. Power and Abilities Powers *'Superhumanly Acute Senses '- Warpath's senses of sight and hearing are enhanced to levels beyond the capabilities of an ordinary human. He is able to see and hear from a great distance while maintaining a good level of clarity even in darkness. *'Superhuman Speed '- Warpath is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina '- Warpath's physical stamina is such that he possesses greater physical stamina than any ordinary human. *'Superhuman Strength '- The strength of Warpath surpasses that of a normal human. *'Superhuman Agility''' - Warpath's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits. *'Superhuman Durability' - Warpath's durability is enhanced beyond natural human limits. He is resistant to trauma and concussions from being constantly thrown or hit by the sentinels. Only the sentinels energy beams seem to kill him. *'Superhuman Reflexes' - Warpath's reflexes are beyond natural human limits. He is capable of keeping up with the sentinels and Blink portals. *'Superhuman Endurance' - Warpath's endurance is beyond the natural humans limits. He was the last X-man standing to defend. Bishop and Shadowcat. Abilities Warpath is a formidable combatant both armed and unarmed. He is also an expert tracker and hunter. Considering his Native American heritage it is possible his knows Tushka-Homa or Okichitaw. Paraphernalia *Bowie Knives - possibly adamantium as his comic counterpart carried Vibranium knives. However Fox has the right to the former metal and not the latter. Relationships Friends and Family *Professor X - Mentor *Magneto - Teammate *Wolverine - Teammate *Storm - Teammate *Iceman - Teammate *Shadowcat - Teammate *Blink - Teammate *Sunspot - Teammate *Bishop - Teammate *Colossus - Teammate Enemies *Sentinels - Enemy Trivia *In the comics he is the brother of the deceased mutant Thunderbird. External links * * Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Free Mutants Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Characters Killed by Sentinels Category:Brown Hair Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:Long Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Tattoos Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Enhanced Senses Category:X-Men Team Members Category:Native Americans Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Martial Artists Category:Superhuman Durability